


I Think You're Cute

by hufflepuffkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, just cute boys being cute, there's drinking but they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepuffkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie has been pining over Mike for a year and Richie doesn't think he'll ever talk to him.





	I Think You're Cute

"I don't think you can do it." Richie had a look of smugness plastered across his face.

"And why is that?" Eddie responded, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You've been pining after this guy for nearly a year. If you had the balls to talk to him, you would've done it by now." Richie pointed out. Bill made a noise of agreement, giving Eddie a pointed look.

"You, too?" Eddie gasped. "You guys think so little of me?"

Sure, Eddie had literally been pining over Mike Hanlon for the entire school year, but it was the end of the year. They were at a party and Eddie had a few drinks in him and he was feeling a little bit courageous.

"I just think you'd have a boyfriend by now if you were brave." Richie smirked, knowing he was getting under Eddie's skin. Bill pinched Richie's arm, signaling his boyfriend to be quiet. Once Richie got alcohol into his system, he tended to speak a bit harsher than was necessary.

Eddie's face went red. "Fine." He slammed his drink down on the table between them. "Watch me."

Eddie turned around to where he could see Mike talking to some of his friends, leaning against a counter. The only one of his friends Eddie recognized was Beverly Marsh, who Eddie knew Richie was friends with. At least if he embarrassed himself, it would be in front of mostly strangers. He stepped forward and didn't stop walking, navigating his way through drunk college kids that were way louder than they needed to be. He knew if he stopped for even half a second, he would turn around and admit defeat, and he did _not_ want to give Richie that satisfaction.

When he was within a couple feet of Mike he realized he had no idea what he was doing, he didn't have plan, it's not like he could just interrupt his conversation with his friends. Unfortunately for Eddie, the world had a plan of its own. A stray bottle lay on the floor, unseen by Eddie, and he stepped on it, slipping and flying forward.

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut. He was prepared for his life to end. For his face to hit the floor and to be embarrassed and want to die. The floor never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms grabbed him and held him before he went crashing down. He opened his eyes slowly and he was met with the smiling face of none other than Mike Hanlon.

"Are you okay?" He asked, chuckling slightly, pulling Eddie up to his feet.

"Uh, oh, um, yes." Eddie stuttered out and cursed himself for being so awkward.

"Eddie, right?" He asked, still not removing himself from gripping Eddie. They were now standing close to each other, Eddie having to tilt his head up to look Mike in the eyes. Mike's arms were gripping his up arms, softer now than when he caught him.

Eddie's breath caught in his throat. Mike knew his name? "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Mike."

"I know." Eddie responded without thinking and then he _really_ wanted to die from the awkwardness he was spilling all over this encounter.

Mike's face just lit up. "Oh?"

Eddie's brain was scrambling for an excuse to give him, a reason as to why he'd know his name when they'd literally never spoken before. But then he realized, how did Mike know his name? Maybe he could turn this on him.

"How'd you know my name?"

Mike let go of his arms, sitting up straight. Eddie could see Beverly and his other friends laughing behind him. "Um, seen you around?" It sounded more like a question than anything else.

Mike's friend with curly hair swung his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Mike _here_ means he's noticed you. And you're friends with Richie." Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Beverly speaks highly of him."

"Yeah, you're friends with Richie." Mike nodded his head suddenly.

"I'm Stan." The curly haired boy introduced himself. "I'm going to take Bev and Ben." He gestured to the other boy that Eddie didn't know. "And we're going to entertain ourselves." He smiled widely, and Bev and Ben giggled as they followed him.

"I'm sorry." Mike spoke before Eddie got a chance to think of something to say. "The truth is I've wanted to talk to you for a while."

Eddie felt his face burn red. "What?"

"I think you're cute." Mike spoke so fast Eddie could hardly catch his words and they blended all together.

Eddie grinned. "I think you're cute, too." He spoke just as quickly.

Behind them, Eddie could see Richie and Beverly high fiving, the rest looking over at the two of them with grins on their faces. Eddie glared at Richie, who gave him a shrug. He looked back at Mike who had a delicate smile and just the ghost of a flush on his face.

"Wanna get out of here?" Eddie asked, not knowing where the sudden burst of confidence came from.

Mike nodded, and Eddie stuck his arm out to grab Mike's hand. Before they left, Eddie glanced over his shoulder one last time to stick his tongue out at Richie and flip him off. _That'll show him._

 

 


End file.
